The Black Lotus Society
by WadeCrandle
Summary: The revolt begins with quiet rumblings, but someone knows. Bridging the gaps between the episodes. Republic City is a pawn in a bigger game.
1. Chapter 1: Quiet Beginnings

The Black Lotus Society

Chapter One: Quiet Beginnings

In the hustle and bustle of the ever-growing metropolis, Republic City, there comes the expansion of all facets: good and bad. There are hospitals, skyscrapers, large markets, economic opportunities, parks, Satomobiles, a police force, electricity. Safety? Heh, anything is possible.

This is the dark story of benders for hire. This is the story of the Black Lotus Society.

The beautiful Republic City, the eye diplomacy after the end of the 100 years war, takes a darker element by night. The streets near the City Hall and the police headquarters are safe, with metal-bending officers patrolling every city block. Further away from the aristocrats, their skyscrapers, and their industry headquarters, life isn't so safe. In the cracks of society, bending triads squeeze the little guy of every gold, silver, copper, and yuan; their tactics are threats, extortion, theft, destruction, and murder. And, once they have taken everything you have, a citizen's life is useless, unless you join their triad. Of the triads that exist, three fight for ultimate power and prestige.

The first is the Red Monsoon Triad, consisting solely of waterbenders. Some would say that only having waterbenders in a triad is a waste - that they should get some real fire and earth going. Become something truly terrifyingly strong, but they like to stick with what they've got. Damn purists. If only triads were so committed. They marked territory around the smaller harbors of Yue Bay, and most of the bridges, especially Silk Road Bridge. Their cut comes from half of the warehouses, and whatever can be found inside. Their leader is Qopuk Iluq, a swampbender, but has been stuck with the nickname Red Monsoon. Deservedly, he gained the coined name after a triad war ended badly … for everyone else. Though no "eye witnesses" could testify (or be found alive), it is legend that his cruelty would send shivers to the core. Qopuk had arranged for three other triads to have a sit-down, including the rising Loagai Lions, run by the fearless and newly appointed leader, Gopan. He put the infamous earthbending wrestler, the Boulder, to shame, in every possible way: big arms, tall body, thick skull. It seemed he had no weakness, but one … the ladies. He was a ladies man, who was about to be a father to seven children to seven different women. That night, all four triad leaders were to sit and form one united triad, at Qopuk's favorite restaurant, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, famously known for the Southern Water Tribe cuisine. Sitting, with his back against a corner, Qopuk was a calm as a cat owl when Gopan strutted in, with his goons behind him. He sat down, as Qopuk was finishing his fried sea prunes in a bowl.

"Listen here, Qopuk. I think you may have gone about dis 'merger' all wrong." Gopan flicked his wrist, moving the glass bowl towards him.

The swampbender was unmoved. He kept chewing his fried sea prune. His medium sized dreadlocks were in a clean metropolitan-accepted pony tale; the dreadlocks were in varying colors of blues, and a few white and black locks, too. They fell over the back of his blue duster jacket, with catgator teeth for buttons.

"You saved nuffin' for me. Dat's fine. Water Tribe food will give ya fire shits." Gopan smiled with great satisfaction at his "witty" observation; he laughed with a hard snort, with a hint of self-congratulations. The other customers looked up, noticed the infamous men, and quickly left. The owner, Narook, was visibly shaky. He started over to their table in the corner, hoping to stop the obvious exacerbation. If he could appease the men, hopefully his noodle shop would be spared.

"Ya might be expectin' the others to be here. Dat's gonna be a problem."

"Is that so, Gopan?" asked Qopuk. He flicked is tan hand at the restaurant owner, and he rightfully fled into the back room, as did all his employees. "And, why is that?"

" 'Cause the other triad leaders are dead. Dead as Avatar Aang. All their power and territories are mine. How does that grab ya?" The brute was happier than a cow pig in shit.

"Ya'll know what tonight is, Gopan?" questioned Qopuk, with his swamp drawl. He kept sucking on the prune pit. Of the bender behind Gopan, he could feel the waterbenders' heart pumping – he was nervous. He could feel the blood pumping hard and swift, but kept as still as a hunting polar leopard.

"Huh, games. Sure, I'll play. Make it good, 'cause it'll be your last." Gopan pondered. "Is it the night you give me your territory? Dat's an obvious yes. Maybe it's da night you die. Possibly … Wait, I know! It's both."

"Close, but no smoking pipe, Gopan. Could it be the night you lose your territory? Yes. Could it be the night you becoming a cowardly man? Most definitely. Or, is it the night you become a grieving father?" Qopuk spit out the pit on the floor.

Gopan wasn't sure how to respond. He was visibly shaking, a mix of anger and fear.

"What are you getting at?" He demanded, slamming his fists on the table.

"I know, Gopan. Tonight is the full moon."

Gopan's mouth was wide enough to let a Satomobile drive through. He really was just a pair of big arms, a tall body, and a brutally thick skull. He shouldn't have forgotten the full moon. Regaining composure was laughable.

"You wouldn't dare."

Qopuk lifted his tanned, muscular head. His crystal blue eyes met his evergreen eyes.

"No, I wouldn't _dare_ hurt you."

Qopuk began the motions of the infamous art of bloodbending, while seated in his chair. Except, nothing was happening. Gopan and his group of goons moved around until they made sure they were still in control of their bodies. A few more moments, as Qopuk kept bending, Gopan laughed.

"HA! You look like a damn fool! Takumi, make'em extra crispy!"

Before the gangly, pale firebender had time to execute his orders, blood-curdling screams came from the floor directly above. A woman. No two women. No, seven women. Cries for help came unanswered.

"You wouldn't have made a good father anyway," Qopuk calmly stated.

As fast as the screams came, they fell to a collective whimper. A devastating blow to the human psyche fell upon the occupants of the floor above. A drop of red fell on top of Gopan's grayish-green Homburg hat, and another on his large hand. He, and the rest of his gangsters, looked up at the ceiling; the floorboards began to bleed.

"_Si pi yan_!" the frightened crime boss shouted.

"Besides, you would have been an absentee father."

It was said that of Gopan's men, his only water bender joined Qopuk that very night, while the rest of the men where later found face down in the harbor. Gopan's many girlfriends never new what was coming, though they knew the dangers of being a piece of ass for a crime boss. Some died that night from their unnatural miscarriages, and others were given the choice to kill themselves out of shame of no longer being suitable women, or take the chance that Gopan would take care of all of them (very doubtful, since Gopan wasn't a real stand-up kind of guy). However the die was cast, all of his lovers blood was spilt, and came flowing down over his head, like a red monsoon. Qopuk now has seven thin red dreadlocks, for the lives he took and became a legend.

As for Gopan … he was found in the Yue Bay days later, bobbing in the water. He was defrosting.

The second triad is the Agni Kai Triad. The leader of the all-firebending triad is the stylish and dangerous Haruko Akai. She was the slender daughter of the local shoemaker. Her father, who had asked protection from the Agni Kai, had also hired a new apprentice, Hiroshi Sato. As the years went by, Haruko and Hiroshi saw more and more of each other, becoming close friends. Haruko, against her father's wishes, joined the Agni Kai and Hiroshi grew ever more inventive and making connections through Haruko. He eventually was able to fund, through his triad connection, his brilliant idea: the Satomobile.

From there, he gained more and more attention for his ingenuity, as well growing closer to Haruko. The friendship budded into love. Hiroshi eventually proposed to her, at the upscale restaurant, Kuang's Cuisine. Dressed to the nine's, Haruko accepted, swiftly placing the large engagement ring on. Her shinning smile dimmed after he placed one condition on her: that she leaves the triad.

She refused, "Don't make me choose. You owe the triad, as do I. Without their funding, my father never would have been able to keep his shoe shop open, you would never have gotten Future Industries started …" She took Hiroshi's hand, and placed it on her cleavage, to her heart, " … and we never would have met."

"I'm sorry, my love, my fire, my future, but then it can't be. We will never be free if we are chained to the Agni Kai's. They will bleed the company and us dry. We can't be associated with them. What about our safety? We will never be safe."

She removed his hands, placing hers in her lap. Haruko didn't dare look up because tears were on the verge of pouring out. She stood up from the private heart-shaped booth they shared, and turned. "Wait for tomorrow and ask me."

"My love, my fire, my future, what will that do? The triad will destroy us. The triad will still be there tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. We must leave that part of our lives behind," Hiroshi begged.

"Tonight can't be changed, but tomorrow is another day, my love, my fire, my future. We meet here, tomorrow night."

Haruko left Kuang's Cuisine, but left the ring on the table, next to Hiroshi.

The next day, the young go-getter sat nervously in the same heart shaped booth as instructed. He held the ring so tightly in his hand, he thought the ring might bend. He couldn't begin to think on how to decipher Haruko's message. He hoped her safe, and that she would return to him. And she did, in a stunning red and gold Mandarin gown, but she didn't seem to want to stay.

"Let's get out of this swanky place. Let's go to the tower."

Hiroshi was concerned and confused. "But, what about us? What about- "

She pulled Hiroshi in for a deep, long kiss. She always tasted like cherry blossoms.

"It's all over. You will never need to worry about the Agni Kai Triad again. I've taken care of everything."

They left the restaurant and hoped on the trolley passing by. The sky was alive with the stars and the lights of the city. Truly endless possibilities for an engaged couple. They traveled to the north part of Republic City, at the Tower. At the second balcony, the couple was not alone. Early 20s love birds from all over the city came here to share their love and look at the bright lights of their metropolis. They stayed in each other's arms as a group of violinists played around the balcony going from one couple to another, like a humming spiderfly tends to the pollinating of the cherry blossoms. The night went on, and they both decided to go back downtown, to the Republic City Park. They walked together, arm in arm, hand in hand. They were inseparable. Near the exit of the park, a young newsboy was screaming the headlines of the night edition of the Republic City Times.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! LINKED TRIAD LEADER FOUND DEAD! FIRE FINGERS KOHAKU FOUND BOILED IN HIS POOL! EXTRA, EXTRA!"

Hiroshi froze, Haruko tried to turn him around to walk in the opposite direction.

"Is that true? What happened last night? What did you do, Haruko?" Hiroshi was turning read and flustered.

"I did what had to be done!" cried Haruko. Tears filled her eyes. "What else could I have done?"

Hiroshi sat down on a nearby bench. He was feeling light headed. He loosened his collar, but it didn't help at all.

"I had to! You basically pushed my hand. You said it was either the triad or us!" She begged on her knees. "I did this for us!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You … Fire Finger Kohaku … I can't believe what I'm hearing – I didn't want you to kill him!" He put his hands on his knees, and leaning forward, and breathing heavily. "We can run. I'll give it all up – everything! Tonight, we must run tonight. We can get the first airship to Ba Sing Se, or the first ship to the fire nation. There still might be a train leaving from Central City Station to Omashu. Oh spirits, what do I do?"

Haruko grabbed her lovers' hands, and squeezed tightly. "That's the best part, my love. We don't have to run, my fire. I've become the leader of the Agni Kai Triad, my future! Now we don't have to choose – we can have both!"

Hiroshi looked at her like a rabaroo caught in the headlights of a Satomobile.

"You … you couldn't possibly be serious, could you? This is insane! I wanted us to leave that life behind! Now we are deeper in it than I ever wanted the both of us to be!"

"You selfish son-of-a-polar bitch! Not only are we safe, but we will have all the money we will ever need. Your company, and my newly obtained triad, we are unstoppable. I can start buying property for gas stations all over the city. The yuan will never stop pouring in! Think of it." She sat up on the bench next to him. "We can have an estate on the outskirts of the city. We can have a daughter … we can name her Asami."

"You've gone Ozai! There's no way I can be with you! You've put our lives in danger. You think you will stay safe. Triads fight each other for power all the time! You will constantly get death threats! I am going to have to answer to my stockholders! You and I both know that … at least I still know. How could you do this?"

Haruko stood up, brushed off her red gown that sparkled in the lights of Republic City Park. "It was easy. I drugged his rice wine. He went to take a bath in his metal bathtub later last night. I checked on him in the tub, his head was barely above the water. As he regained consciousness, I said how much I needed out, but I knew he wouldn't let his only cash cow hippo get away. You were his until his death, or yours. I had to. And as I heated the tub, and boiled the water, I saw our future coming to life! We are free! I did this because I love you!"

Hiroshi stood straight up. "I am no longer your love, your fire, your future." Haruko fell crying to her knees, as her lover walked away from her, never to return.

Years later, they grew into different people. Hiroshi was now a one of the wealthiest industrialists in the world, with a wife a very young daughter at thirty-five. He grew more round, with gray streaks in his hair. He married some common woman and had a child named Asami. Satomobiles are everywhere, and the Republic City 500 is one of the largest sports gatherings in the city each year. Haruko has been the Agni Kai Triad leader since they engagement broke off, gaining more and more territory and power. She had aged like a fine wine. She kept her part of the plan she made on a whim: she began to purchase property all over the city to make room for gas stations, the first being in the heart of the Dragon Flats district, where her fathers' shoe store was located, and her current headquarters for the triad. She spent her many lonely nights thinking of what could have been. She had read in a recent issue of the Republic City Times that her one time lover had been disgusted with the crime in the city, that they should "all be put in a pot and _boiled_." The quote was followed by a side note that entrepreneur would be donating thousands of yuans to the Metalbending Police Force to become the greatest authority the world has ever know, squashing the Dai Li of old Ba Sing Se. It was the straw that broke the camelephants' back! And once she put her plan into motion, she knew she couldn't stop it. But why would she? Haruko gave up her love for him, and his safety, and he returns the favor by publically crucifying every triad crime boss. She tried to go legit, but it was hard. She was able to dabble in both worlds, why couldn't he? He sent his message, loud and clear. She would send hers.

The new recruit to the Agni Kai's gave her the morning addition of the paper, the cover reading: INDUSTRIALIST WIFE DEAD AT HANDS OF TRIAD! The small print read that, in the middle of the night, members of the supposed Agni Kai's broke into the Sato Estate, began to rob the chrome colored mansion, and eventually found the Sato family. Hiroshi, of fire nation decent, was given the choice of which of his family would fight in an agni kai: his wife, of earth kingdom decent; or his young daughter, Asami. Forced to watch, his non-bending wife volunteered to the agni kai, and died. Haruko didn't care to read further. The paper in her hands caught fire and became nothing but smoke and soot, her eyes filled with tears and regret. It is widely known that her rage and her love can no longer be separated, and that you never order rice wine in front of her. It's only asking for trouble.

The last of the most powerful triads is the Triple Threat Triad. This triad is rare, having recruited benders from all backgrounds and elements. The territory and power grows stronger everyday as they recruit new comers to the city, fresh of the train from Central City Station; coincidentally, their headquarters are close by. The territory spreads around the station, warehouses, many subway stations, and much of downtown Republic City. The controlled the illegal gambling rings around Satomobile racing and the pro-bending league. They even had a team. Many shops and stores paid the ridiculously high fee for the possibility of protection if something arises. Of course, something always did, but there was "nothing that could be done." They recruit the orphans that hang around the train station, too, using them as communication relays to stay one step ahead of the police. Earthbenders, firebenders, and waterbenders have all come together, bound by pure greed, strength, and the feeling of absolute control over weaker people. Their leader is the brutal and blunt firebender, Lightning Bolt Zolt. With three gray streaks in his hair, and his square jaw, he used it to all but destroy any kind of normal life for the working class non-benders. His attitude was simple: if they didn't pay, they didn't live. He was more brawn than brains, which has led to his ultimate demise at the hands Amon, the leader of a new terrorist faction called the Equalists. But how did he end up in Amon's hands? That is where our story begins …

A lush party is at full gear at the rooftop restaurant, Northern Lights. The walls are an array of blues and whites, and are only outdone by the ceiling. The ceiling is an aquarium, filled with mini elephant-koi, fish, sealguanas, and sea lions. The full moon shines through the aquarium, and filters light throughout the restaurant. The expensive party is filled with the councilmen from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and the two Water Tribes and representatives from throughout the world. Many of them laughed and joked about the crazy people in Republic City Park, shouting on about some Amon character. One specific representative was in deep conversation with a young beautiful woman, completely out of his league. Representative Kaizan Du, short and fat, with a poorly receding hairline, was trying to grease his uninterested date.

"You know, I'm no mere representative. I represent the outer islands of the Fire Nation."

The naïve girl, though impressed with his occupation, wasn't impressed by his presentation … or his gut or hair.

"The outer islands are beautiful. You could come to my beach house … and stick those cute toes of yours in the black sands."

Black sands? That certainly perked up the girl.

"Black sands? Is your house on Ember Island, like, where the royal family goes?"

She suddenly became more intimate. She fell for his trap: hook, line, and sinker.

"Yes, my dear, I reside on Ember Island. The Fire Lord lives down the beach from me. Would you like wiggle those toes in the black sand?"

She moved in closer, pushing his little head into her cleavage as she viciously hugged him. "When can we leave? Now? NOW!"

"Aren't you a frisky fire ferret?" Representative Kaizan Du was in heaven … until he eyed a man walking his way through the crowd. This tall and lean pale man, with a clean, black hair and fu manchu, kept eye contact the entire time, as he snaked in between people. Kaizan began to bead sweat all over his forehead. He tried to separate himself from the pair breasts, but too weak to do so. The stranger stood at attention in front of the mismatched pair.

"Representative Kaizan Du, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" said the stranger, coolly.

Rep. Kaizun finally released himself from the woman's grip.

"Why, no, not at all." He turns to his companion, "My dear, go to the bar. Charge whatever you want to my tab."

The woman was gone in a flash, with yuan signs in her eyes. With that, the tone around the representative became darker; he, himself, wished he could hide down in an elephant rat hole.

"So, Lieut-"

"Are you insane?" the stranger stated calmly. "Just call me Romaji."

"Of course, Mr. Romaji."

"Have you done what was asked?"

"Almost, but I'm a mere representative – I'm not as powerful as the five councilmen. I can get a few representatives from the Earth Kingdom, and the outer banks of the Fire Nation, but the vote won't pass. The harbor unions won't budge either. They want 5% off the top of everything that comes through. It's that damn triad and Fire Bolt Zolt." Fire Nation representative Kaizan Du was a meek man who constantly hungered for political power. Unfortunately, that means having to deal with shifty people like Romaji.

"Don't worry about the harbor unions. We can take care of that. We just need your stretch satomobile. We will need it for the night. It will be brought back tomorrow."

"But, I … my lovely date and I will need-"

"You misunderstand. I wasn't asking you, I was informing you."

Romaji turned and began to walk away, but stopped.

"Oh, and a courtesy. You may want to leave the city soon."

"And why would I do that, Mr. Romaji? The bill will be proposed in the next few week or two." Kaizan kicked himself mentally for even asking why.

"I'll tell you this, it's for your safety – regardless of how little that word will mean in the coming days, weeks, months, and years."

"What does he plan on doing? I-I-I won't be threatened or shaken down by him! If need by, an agni kai will serve!" He couldn't believe he said that. He was too old for any physical fight, let alone an agni kai. Especially against a masked mad man. Romaji walked up to the representative, up in his face. The blue light found his face, making him an icy statue of intimidation.

"Listen up, bender – the days of people like you, and all benders for that matter, will be null and void soon. Either step aside, or be a casualty. It doesn't matter to him. Me, I'm a different story. If you think I'm afraid – you're wrong. I have nothing to lose, everything to gain, and a new life to lead. The old ways of the bending aristocracy will be nothing but a fleeting memory that will be told to our generations' grandchildren.

"What are you saying?"

"Prepare to be like everyone else, Representative Kaizan Du."

Without a beat, he turned and was gone, leaving Kaizan shaking in his boots.

Later in the night, a very drunk Lightning Bolt Zolt treated the beautiful woman under each arm less like people and more like crutches. As he staggered to his new stretch satomobile, his chauffer went open the door. Zolt is blatantly confused why the doors weren't opened fast enough on his immediate appearance.

"Hey, pal, open those damn doors! Bring me back to my place, pronto! These two girlies are gonna help me to bed! HAHAHA!"

Blatantly loud, most likely to hear his own voice, he let the women under his arms into the car first. He took of his gold and ember jacket, throwing it in the car. He leaned in closer to his chauffer.

"Listen, pal, you gotta do me a favor. You knows where I can find some opium? I'm all out, and it's my own rule dat I won't smoke what I sell – that shit will fry your brain out! It would make the best looking girl think that fu Manchu you got on your face bearable. I just need a little jolt, if you catch my drift."

"I know just the jolt you need, sir," answered the chauffer. He let the drunken triad leader in the stretch satomobile, and closed the door. The window began to roll down all the way.

"Hey, pal, thanks for da help. What's your name?"

"Some call me Romaji. You can just call me the Lieutenant."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The Lieutenant couldn't tell if the drunken triad leader heard his name. Large amounts of blue light and small streaks of lightning came flying out of the window. The Lieutenant shielded his eyes. Zolt stopped screaming, but his body was steaming from where the electrified gloves had touched him. Zolt's dates helped the Lieutenant to his feet.

"Good job, ladies. Amon will be pleased with your work and dedication."

The first woman noted, "All I can do is help the cause, but trust me, it was all work."

The second woman agreed, "That disgusting bending hippo pig did nothing but use as like play toys."

"Amon will recognize any and all sacrifices made for the Equalist cause. When the history books are written, you two will be noted as heroes of the people."

Far off in the distance, the Tower rang 11P.M.

"Alright, ladies, make sure he is secure, there should be rope in the back. We need to hurry if we are going to make the rally by midnight. His true powers will be revealed to the believers tonight."

The three of them got back into the stretch satomobile and drove down the road, and off into Republic City's underground tunnel system. Unbeknownst to the Lietenant, a woman dressed in all black crouched atop a building. She pulled a small, metallic handheld walkie-talkie from her bag on the ground, next to her staff.

"Lightning has left the cloud, I repeat, lightning has left the cloud and struck ground. Over."

She waited for an answer.

"_Hurry back to H.Q. Over._"

"Understood. Over."

She threw the walkie-talkie back in her bag, and placed it on her back, and put her long brown hair into a tight bun. She took her staff, running towards the other edge of the rooftop, and took a flying leap. Disappearing for only a moment, she resurfaces into the air, on her glider, into the night. She was nothing more than a mere gust of wind, silent and deadly.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rumble in the Jungle

The Black Lotus Society

Chapter 2:

Announcer (voice over): _Republic City – beware! Kidnappings?! A diabolical leader with an army of henchmen?! Bending gone forever?! As more news comes in, it is clear that this terrifying news is true! As I, Shiro Shinobi, speak now, news over the wires say that the recently kidnapped infamous Lightning Bolt Zolt has re-appeared with quite the story – about the masked bender bending man, Amon! Self-proclaimed man of all non-benders, he says that triad leaders won't be the last to be "equalized". More and more citizens are quickly sympathizing to the Equalist cause, and they aren't quiet about it, neither! They fill the streets and public arenas, handing out pamphlets! Be there, or be unprepared! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp's automobiles: 'travel in affordability!'"_

"You guys must gots metal in ya ears! I've got nothin' now, and this freak is out on da streets! Get dat masked baby and make'em give me back my bending!"

Lightning Bolt Zolt grew older over night by a decade. Dark circles under his eyes, more gray hair, an even raspier voice. He could be different if he weren't in the all-metal interrogation room or if he hadn't been interrogated since he was found tied up on the steps of the police headquarters, with other triad benders. A lesser police officer would have let the triad leader back to his cell, for a healing treatment, but not Chief Lin Beifong. Lin was in the zone, like a shirshu on the trail of a serious smell.

She stood in the corner, with her hands behind her back.

"Sure, Zolt, no problem. Shall I get a bubble bath for you, too?"

She spun around, slamming her hands on top the table.

"Tell me where! Where were you taken from? Sure, you can't tell me because then we would know of your triads' hideouts. Wouldn't we, Static Shock Zolt?"

Lin loved getting a jab in at the animal sitting across the table. She lightly touched her tingling scarred cheek and jaw, as she always did when she knew she was close to a lead.

"Listen up and listen good, Beifong! Dis guy ain't never gonna stop with guys like me. It's easy to take out triad leaders, violent criminals, rapists, thieves, but he won't stop. He is gonna go after politicians, pro-benders, pretty lil' police officers like yourself. Just you wait, you'll see! He promises to get the Avatar, too!"

Lin grimaced at the thought of a disgusting man like Zolt being right, but she could see the truth. The crime boss was beading sweat, his face turning red and flustered. He was weaving heavily. Lin starred him down, and felt ill to her stomach. She was done looking at him.

"Officers!" Lin hollered. "I'm done with him."

She walked around the table, leaning into Lightning Bolt Zolt's ear. "I just want to let you know something, you're all mine, now. I wouldn't worry about this Amon, because I own you. Forever, you will rot in my cell. If all goes well for you, in ten years or so, you can apply to work at the Satomobile factory making license plates."

Lightning Bolt Zolt's heart began to race.

"That can change, of course, if you just tell me the last place you remember being before you were kidnapped. TELL ME!"

She could seismically sense it, every beat that became more and more irregular.

"All of us … the triads … we're getting read for something … big – AHHH!"

His breath was stressed and light.

"What's wrong?" sternly question Chief Beifong.

Zolt keeled over, his eyes bulging.

"Hey! Zolt, stay with me! OFFICERS, QUICKLY!"

But, it was too late. By the time the officers had come into the interrogation room, Zolt was dead of heart attack. Lin hated losing a perp, especially a big fish like Lightning Bolt Zolt. Some of the men removed the triad leader's corpse from the room.

"Great, now we're going to have to report this. I'm gonna be chewed out by the press. I'm going to have to meet with the council during that ridiculous party for the Avatar. They won't be happy when I tell them what happened."

She was also unhappy with a random afterthought: his heart attack didn't seem natural, as if there was some invisible hand crushing it.

"They wouldn't know it if it bit them in the ass, Chief," Officer Nantego sardonically remarked. Nantego was young, tall, and good looking, but his uniform hid most of it.

"That's about right. And you know how much I like political functions, especially those that are thrown by little girls like Tarrlok."

"Oh yeah, Chief! Only the finest dress will do for you. Will you need an escort?"

"No, but you will chauffer. That's for the dress comment." Lin dismissed him, and he was gone.

The papers would most likely print another article on her "too tough" attitude towards criminals. She didn't care about her public image, as long as she did her job well. An unneeded death on her hands never made her feel like she did her job well. She slammed her fists against the wall, making huge metal dents. And then, she remembered that the council would definitely ask the most child-like questions, not knowing how interrogations can work. She swiftly kicked Zolt's metal chair into the table, melding into one unusable mess. Lin was fuming.

Announcer: "_This just in! From credible sources, I can confidently tell you that Lightning Bolt Zolt has died, while in police custody. Was it interrogation or … torture?! Chief of police, Lin Beifong, the prodigal daughter of the world famous Toph Beifong, wasn't available for comment_-"

"Turn the radio off. Nothing, but garbage."

Lin, in complete police chief uniform, sat in the back of the satomobile. She kept debating how to tell the council about the death, but, after hearing the radio, she could only assume that they knew. It didn't matter to her now, she would have to be blunt. There was no time for anything, but the truth, as the satomobile pulled up to the front of the Republic City Hall. The government building was lit up, with two large outlined posters of the rookie avatar. She snorted at the idea of Korra.

Lin walked through the golden gilded doors into the ballroom, a spacious and grand area. The room was littered with politicians, moguls, radio and stage actors, and some pro-bending related people; the who's who of Republic City. She slipped past her ex-lover, Tenzin, as he hurried off after the publically urinating Meelo. She found her way to the middle of the room, where Tarrlok was in a discussion between the new avatar; the pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets; and the wealthy industrialist, Hiroshi Sato. Tarrlok gestures her to come join the discussion.

"Chief Beifong! I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

_Oh yes_, Lin remembered Korra. _She destroyed city property and resisted arrest. Punk._

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't' think you're something special," the Chief declared. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

She glares at the dressed up avatar, and gestures to Tarrlok to meet her in five minutes. He would know to meet her in the council room. She had similar communication with the rest of the council, and felt being watched. She looked around every minute or so, but worried about looking paranoid to the rest of the party. She was right. A pair of grayish-blue eyes was watching her. The eyes belonged to a beautiful woman with long brown hair. Her dress was a show-stopping and stunning colors of blue, orange, yellow, and violet. As the woman sashayed, the high slit in her dress revealed a beautiful cream white leg. She ended her walk next to Hiroshi Sato, just as Councilman Tarrlok was departing.

"Good evening, everyone." Her smile illuminated the group, except for the industrialists' daughter, Asami. Bolin's jaw dropped.

"Hello my dear friend, how are you?!" Mr. Sato asked, with some excitement. He seemed giddy like a schoolboy on his first date, nervous even. Asami watched with consideration for her father's happiness, and contempt for this unknown woman. As far as she was concerned, she was nothing but another gold digger, looking to live off of the fortune her father made. Contempt turned to anger when the mysterious woman placed her hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we properly met. I am Asami Sato, and you are?"

"Besides an admirer of your father's intellect, I am a business woman with interesting prospects for Future Industries." The woman was smooth. All the men were staring: Bolin, Hiroshi, even Mako stole a look. She made her way in between the pro-bending brothers.

"These must be the famous Fire Ferrets! I hear that the team will be unstoppable. You know, Asami, I told your father that funding a pro-bending team would look great for the company, and himself. A team of orphaned brothers, born and raised on the streets of Republic City, a childhood made more dangerous by associating with triads – against the odds, they are becoming one of the most popular pro-bending teams out there. To top it, the beautiful Avatar Korra has joined the team. What a story! I've gone far too long - Mr. Sato, shall we depart?"

"Yes, my dear! Sorry, Asami, but business never sleeps."

Mr. Sato gave a peck on the cheek to his irate daughter, and was escorted away by the stunning stranger.

"I don't like her. Not one bit. She is just like the rest of those women looking for an easy meal ticket! How can that woman take advantage of my father?!"

Mako tried to cool her jets.

"Asami, don't worry. Your father is a smart man. He did start Future Industries, afterall. I'm sure he can handle her on his own. Besides, maybe a good date is what he needs."

Asami couldn't have given a dirtier look.

Once Mr. Sato and his mystery guest were out of his daughter's earshot, the woman became more aggressive, though no guest could tell. Her demeanor was as constant as time.

"You know, Hiroshi, I'm happy you took my advice. To have financially backed a team like the Fire Ferrets is only good for business … and with the Avatar on your team, you will only look better whenever he decides to strike."

The stranger directed their walk towards the dance floor. The business couple began to dance.

"How do you know what he is going to plan?" demanded Hiroshi.

"Oh, Hiroshi," she giggled, lightly touching his nose with the tip of her manicured finger, "I know everything that happens in my city. Just as my associates know what happens in this and every city. I know everything that is worth knowing."

Hiroshi saw her confidence was no lie. No bluffing. She only told the truth. He had to test her.

"Is that a fact, Kunchen?" Hiroshi asked.

She laughed. "So, you finally found my name? It has taken you quite some time, hasn't it? You must have spent a pretty coin on finding my identity. All for not, I'm afraid because I don't care if you know who I am or my 'supposed' airbending nationality. But, now that you bring it up, the act of knowing someone without their knowledge is fascinating, wouldn't you agree?"

If he wasn't sure before, what she said next made him believe how dangerous her truth could be.

"Not only do I know my city, I know its citizens. Every citizen. Let's take one specific citizen, for example. This one citizen grew up in the slums of Dragon Flats, where he eventually had an affair with the future triad leader of the Agni Kai. Their relationship went south and this citizen, my citizen, ran north. Far north … all the way to the Northern Air Temple. There, he spent over half a year collecting diagrams, journals, maps, charts, and other interesting information on technology that had been hidden away by a mechanist from the fire nation army during the Hundred Years War. At the same time, all the people that inhabited the air temple mysteriously died from a leak of natural gas, which powered it. That same citizen left that temple of death to come back home to my city, Republic City, and started the most well-known company in the world, creating an industry and a monopoly unlike anything this world has ever seen. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Mr. Sato?"

Hiroshi was absolutely floored by information that he never told a living soul. He didn't even tell his late wife of what he did, while "finding himself" in the north.

"It doesn't matter. You know and I know and that's all that matters. I'm sure you would have come up with the idea for the Satomobile, eventually, but those plans laid out by the mechanist certainly didn't hurt, did they?"

She stopped the dance to gaze at the party. She continued the dance, pulling herself close to Hiroshi. He hadn't danced that close to a woman since his wedding.

"Just look around you, Hiroshi. The future of these people is in your hands. You know what will happen before all of them even have an idea to grasp onto. Listen very closely."

She moved her lips to his ear, whispering sweet threats of the future.

"Keep funding Amon. My superiors don't care. In fact, keep doing whatever it is he wants from you. Take the city. Just remember, it is easier to take a city than it is to keep a city."

The song had ended, as did their dance. They shook hands.

"We will be in touch."

"So long, Kunchen."

"Not that long, Hiroshi."

With that, the woman disappeared in the crowded party, as if she was never there.

While the party was in full swing, the councilmen met in the Council Room. All the respective members sat around the grand half moon table, except for Tenzin. He walked in with Lin. Tarrlok was hungry for some answers.

"What in the spirits name happened today?! You let one of the most powerful triad leaders die?! In custody, your custody?! What were you thinking?!"

"You must be out of your mind if you think I wanted Lightning Bolt Zolt dead! If you believe the press, then you are out of your mind. I needed him alive, but his heart … I could seismically feel his heart beating faster and irregularly. There was nothing I could do, and there is no reason to waste time dwelling on what could have been."

Lin knew how to stand her ground against political fat cats like Tarrlok.

"Chief Beifong, we need answers," said the Fire Nation councilwoman. "And there are so many questions to ask."

"I know, trust me. My team is getting to the bottom of it as we speak. They are following every lead that they can." Lin hoped that it would suffice, though she doubted it.

Tarrlok took his seat as Tenzin went to his.

"Did you find anything?" pondered the Southern Watertribe councilman. "What leads make you confident?"

"Bolt's testimony, though brief, was very enlightening. He was kidnapped from one of his regular hangouts, of which we are doing recognizant work now. I figured, from there, he was brought to the Equalist hideout, and that is where Amon is hiding, for sure." Lin sounded confident, though she questioned how far her new leads would go.

"The papers say that this Amon character can take any bending he wants. Is this true, Chief Beifong?" asked the Earth Kingdom councilman. "How can you defend against someone like this?"

"It's a fair question, and it's one I can't answer at this moment, Councilman. Amon, as far as we know, can take bending. He took three types of bending, and given the chance, airbending, too. I am suggesting you all have an escort with you at all times, and be careful. The healers at Republic City Hospital have done everything they can, but have found that whatever Amon has done is irreversible … permanent, it seems."

Lin despised looking weak, and, even more so, feeling weak.

"As far as I'm concerned, we are still in capable hands, as long as Chief Beifong is in charge." Tenzin was always a warm face to her. Of course, that was calling the kettle black. "Let's all get back to the beautiful party before the rest of the guests realize we are gone. It wouldn't look good if we were all gone during this party, considering what has transpired earlier today. We can continue this discussion tomorrow."

"We have one more thing to discuss, Chief Beifong," Tarrlok interjected. "The council has already voted on a task force to find Amon, independent of whatever little work you have done. We will be working together now."

"What training do you have? None. What experience in urbanized tactics do you have? Absolutely none. What knowledge do you have on hand-to-hand combat? I think that is an astounding none! If I want my shower water hot, I'll give you a ring. Leave the real work to me."

Lin loved putting Tarrlok in his place, but it didn't last long.

"Regardless of what you think, this task force is already in the formation process."

Tarrlok rose from his seat and started his way for the exit. He paused in front of Lin.

"You either comply, or you resign. Either way, I don't care. Just as long as you stay out of my way."

The rest of the council was uneasy in their seats, to say the least. Once Tarrlok was gone, Tenzin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lin-"

"Oh please, Tenzin, spare me feelings. You could have at least warned me about this task force before we met. Your father never would have done that to my mother."

The sound of loud flashes and commotion came echoing to the Council Room.

"What is all that racket?" pondered the Fire Nation Councilman.

"Let's find out," responded Tenzin.

Lin and Tenzin ended behind a large mass of reporters, crowded around the base of the grand staircase. In the middle of the staircase stood Korra, with Tarrlok right behind her. The Avatar was aggravated.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, than, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and fight Amon."

Tarrlok places his well-manicured hand on her shoulder.

"There's your headline, folks!"

Lin was utterly disgusted with the whole scene. Tenzin was more than disappointed, hoping that Korra would have kept her cool just a bit longer.

"Tarrlok is nothing more than a selfish politician, out for his own glory. This whole party was nothing more than a tool to attach Korra to his task force to gain more credibility. I knew this task force was absolute foolishness."

Lin spat on the ground.

"There's nothing that can be done now, Tenzin."

"No need, Lin. Tarrlok has set himself up for a trap. Just follow me and try not to attack him."

Tenzin and Lin snaked their way through the reporters and up the stairs, where Korra and Tarrlok had just exited.

"Korra, stop right now!"

Korra froze, eventually turning to face her furious airbending teacher.

"I'm sorry! It's just – those reporters. They got in my head. All of the questions they were asking … I … I just didn't know what to do! I felt unprepared."

"It's understandable, Korra. You weren't ready. If anything, you were taunted and tricked into joining this task force."

"Tenzin! How dare you?! I never did any such thing! If you realize that-"

"NO. You realize this, Councilman Tarrlok, Korra is the Avatar, regardless of her unfinished training. You think you saved your skin by putting pressure on her to join, in front of the press. Whatever credibility you think you have is already in jeapordy."

Tarrlok was curious where Tenzin was going, and decided to hold back from responding.

"If Korra is hurt; in danger; or, spirit's forbid, kidnapped or killed; all of the blame will fall on you, Tarrlok. That's when you won't have to worry about me. That's when you need to worry about the press."

"Korra will be fine, Tenzin," proclaimed Tarrlok.

Lin's face was stone cold, adding on top of the hostile air.

"Korra, it's time to head back to the island."

"Yes, Tenzin," replied Korra.

The three headed out, while Tarrlok stood in his own anger. He was angry at how right Tenzin was. He never thought that the Avatar could be a possible liability to his task force, and to his career.

"There's no need to get so worked up, Councilman Tarrlok. She isn't as big of a problem as you think. She will be as useful as any tool for you."

Tarrlok spun around. No one.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Certainly."

From the shadows of the hallway emerges Kunchen, still radiating from the party. Her dress sparkled in the light. Her hands were behind her back.

"Who are you? I demand to know!"

"Your bark is sad, to say the least. But, no worries, you don't have to show me your bite. I come baring a gift."

"And what gift could I possibly need from…?"

She came closer to Tarrlok.

"It's Kunchen. My gift is one of important information. Of the Equalist kind."

He grabbed her upper arms tightly.

"What do you know! Tell me!"

"Is this your bite? I must be in for quite the attack." Kunchen loved to play with her new toy. "Let go, and I can give you coordinates of major Equalist training camps all over the city. How does that sound?"

Tarrlok gave in, letting go of Kunchen.

"Such a well behaved dog. Here you are."

Kunchen presented Tarrlok a folded piece of paper. Tarrlok's eyes grew wide as he read coordinate after coordinate.

"How can I be sure that these are real, and that this isn't a set-up?" Tarrlok asked.

When he didn't receive an answer, he raised his head. He was all by himself again. Kunchen was gone, like a distant memory.

Announcer (voice over): _Republic City – are you ready for some pro-bending?! I know I am! Tonight, the rookie Fire Ferrets are to go head-to-head with the defending champions, the Wolfbats! Of course, the real fight today may not come from pro-benders, but from the metalbending police force. They will be in attendance, in and out of the arena, looking for the infamous Amon and other Equalists! Earlier in the week, Amon threatened to attack the during the game tonight if it wasn't shut down. Either way, It's gonna be a real fight to the finish, folks!_

At the Pro-bending arena, the police scanned each row for every possible nook and cranny, where a weapon could be hidden. It would be easy to find electrified gloves in the seating because of their size. The real difficulty would be finding who would be using the gloves. Lin was escorted, with her more trusted men, by the owner of the pro-bending arena, Butakha. The tall, tan, top hat wearing was walking with a slight limp, only noticeable via seismic vibration sensory. Lin could "see" that he had taken a bad crack at the knee as early as a few days before.

"As you can see, Chief Beifong, the arena is spic and span and ready for the fight of a lifetime," Butakha said. "There's little else that can be done, so I'm sure you'll want to be on you're way."

"I'll be the judge of that," Lin stated. Her unsatisfactory feeling on the whole day was getting to her. Her facial scar began to tingle. Nothing in this damn city was remotely satisfying anymore. It made her think of an early retirement, which only made her feel even more off than before. Something just wasn't right.

"Tell me, Butakha," Lin instructed, "where else could one hide in the arena?"

Butakha's eye's dilated.

"Truly, there are no other places to hide. You and your men have checked the arena. We have a training gym, where many of the teams go to practice. It's run by Toza, a pro-bender from years back."

"Take us." Lin wanted to leave nothing to chance, but Butakha hesitated. "What's the matter, let's go!" she demanded.

"Toza is a quiet man, and a bit rough around the edges. You don't have to see him. He's no problem. I trust him," he divulged.

"That may be true, but I don't trust you," Lin finished. "Now. Show us to the gym."

The two-floor training gym instantly gave any visitor the absolute experience of every emotion possible. A look at the worn boxing bags hanging under the balcony could have told the story of every winner and loser that came and went in pro-bending. The worn and cracked leather still held together, like the fighter that was down for the count, only to get back up and be a hero. The barbells stacked on their perspective shelves could tell of the hard night workouts for under-dogs, over-compensating for past losses. Earth discs, laid at on side of the wall, had seen better days. One was cracked in half, much like the broken spirits that didn't overcome their obstacles. The springboard lay near the middle of the room, but out of the way; the springs were barely there, but still got the job done. The net, on the opposite wall, was strong, like the will of the Fire Ferrets. The blood, sweat, and tears built this gym. The gym had seen it all. Almost.

Toza ran the training gym. And, like the gym, he has seen it all. His experience was beyond all others. And now, much like the gym, he is barely acknowledged. Others considered him to old, out-dated, and had worn out his welcome in the sport of pro-bending. The only ones who dared ask for his help were two orphaned brothers, who didn't know a thing about the sport. He took them in. He trained them how to defend themselves when they lived on the street. Once he was able, he pushed for the two to be in the league, and offering a place to live. They became quick friends, eventually feeling like family that both, the brothers and Toza, had lost a long time ago. But the life that led him to loss was gone, and his new one was suiting him fine.

Now, Toza was sprucing up the gym, waterbending the equipment clean for whoever may come in, though he knew the only ones that ever came were the Fire Ferrets. Finally removing the last bit of grime, he placed the water back in its tank, in the far corner, under the stairs leading to the balcony. He walked to exit the door, ready to leave, but he froze. He stayed frozen for sometime, until what he thought he heard moving on the balcony above him stopped. He opened the door, and closed them hard, echoing a metallic ringing throughout the gym. There were to other noises in that echoing: the sound of a static shock, and water crystallizing.

A creek from above was an appetizer: a goggled stranger in gray, flying through the air, landing on the floor below with ease. He stood out of his crouching stance, and faced Toza.

"Hello, Toza. It's time to talk."

"What do you want? If you think I'm going back to a life of crime, you can leave right now. I lost my wife and son because of the triads. I'm never going back," Toza ranted, in a grizzled tone. "I'm too old and too unfriendly to be helpful for whatever game that needs to be played, won, lost, or anywhere in between. You got that?!"

The Lieutenant smirked, "Oh, Toza, don't you know? You never leave the life. You're always there. It doesn't matter what you want. Let me spell it out for you, real easy …"

The night before, the pro-bending arena was as quiet as a koala-lamb. Butakha was in his office, going over his books. He wanted to make sure he would be able to profit as much as he could from the pro-bending finals. Some of his numbers weren't adding up, but that didn't matter. He had fudged the accounting before, with the help of some of his accountants, and an unfortunate tie to a third party. But, what the hell, dealing with triads to gain a humungous fortune wasn't a bad deal; even if that meant giving a little off the top of every match to the Triple Threat Triad. Before the triads came, the pro-bending league was nothing more than a two-bit, backyard set-up, illegally held from warehouse to warehouse (which, originally, got him connected to the triads in the first place). Butakha, at the time, didn't care of being connected to such a seedy element as a triad, since he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Of course, that changed once he had everything to lose and only gain infamy as being as dishonest and a cheater sold to the highest bidder; the triad had reminded him. Yes, it was no secret that many of the teams, especially wealthier ones like Wolfbats, would pay off the league, or a referee to look away at illegal moves. A hundred yuan for an added second to the duration of a water blast, two hundred and fifty yuan for overlooking the bending of the opponents elements, and a thousand yuan to let a fire blast to the head. Dirty money for dirty tricks, indeed.

Butakha placed his top hat on his desk, sighing in relief. A knock at the door swiftly ended it.

"Who is it? I'm busy!" he exclaimed.

Only silence answered him. And then, another knock, hard and forceful. The pro-bending director stood at attention, placing his hat on his head.

"I'm not joking around! I'm Butakha, the pro-bending administrator, the director of the pro-bending league, and a man with a general anger management problem. So if you think you can handle my wrath, go right ahead!"

Only silence, again.

"That's what I thought-"

The door was kicked open clean and fast, swinging into the wall. Butakha fell into his swivel chair. In the door way stood the Lieutenant, with electrified kali sticks in his hands.

"Butakha, you've been called up. He wants to talk to you."

"I – I – I can't. I'm too busy with the finals and the preparations that go with it."

The Lieutenant electrified his kali stick, flickering blue bolts. He walked to the director, looming over him.

"He doesn't care. Neither do I. Now."

In a blue flash, the Lieutenant struck Butahka's knee. He was in agony, on the ground. As he left, two chi-blockers took his place, lifting him up by the arms. As he blacked out from the pain, he remembered thinking that he brought these problems on himself.

He finally emerged from his unnatural slumber to find he was tied to a chair, in the middle arena's hexagonal playing field. Opposite him was another chair, empty. Beyond the spotlight that was on him, the stadium was black as night. He struggled to get out of the chair, but the ropes were tight.

"No need to struggle. We are going to have just a small conversation."

"Who is that?! Show yourself!"

From the shadows emerged a tall hooded man, with a mask. He quietly slipped into the empty chair, as if he was going to commiserate with an old friend.

"Tell me, Butakha, did you think you were going to be meeting with, perhaps, a triad leader? You must not read the papers, but your dear triad leader friend, Lightning Bolt Zolt, is dead. The triad still can't figure out who is going to lead, but, then again, they are afraid to do so. I've sent them a message."

"You're Amon! But I'm not a bender! I have nothing to take away!" cried Butakha.

"No, you're not a bender, but you're just as disgusting as the rest of them. You profit off of bending, perverting it, making it a game. You have created greed, dishonesty, and commercializing the human spirit to the point of disgracing yourself and this city," articulated Amon, coolly. "You say you have nothing to take away. I disagree. I want to take everything you have. Your sport and your arena are now mine."

"What in the spirits are you talking about? I'm not just handing it over to you. I've built this up from nothing!"

Amon stood up straight, his hands behind his back.

"You have had a hand in corrupting this city, and, in return, you will have a hand in the purification. You will do as I say, and, in return, you will stay alive."

Two kali sticks sent small jolts of blue light into the darkness.

"Tomorrow, I will send a very public message to this city. I plan to hit this city if the demands of the Equalists aren't met. This city will bend its will to me, or I will bend it for them. As for you, act as you normally would. Take advantage of the people's consuming of this 'sport' and advocate that you will keep the arena open."

Another spotlight turned on, falling a pro-bending referee, standing on the edge of the playing field. He was utterly scared and helpless. It was obvious that he had peed his pants more than once on this night. From the darkness snaked a chi-blocking Equalist.

"Please display what a chi-blocker can do," Amon commanded.

Without hesitation, the Equalist struck, like scorpion bee. The chi-blocker hit points up the referee's back. Then, swinging to the front, struck pressure points at their arms, legs, and chest. The next hits were to the neck. The referee began to sway back and forth, with no control. The final blow was one swift hit to the forehead. The next thing Butakha saw was the referee falling off the edge into the water.

"The spirits! You killed him!"

"No, we didn't," explained Amon. "He killed himself. He was the most corrupted referee in the league. Sure, his chi was blocked to the point of paralysis, but he brought it on himself. Besides, there is a chance that he hasn't drowned."

Amon looked over his shoulder to an Equalist, who shook his head.

"Never mind." Amon walked to Butakha, face to mask. "Remember, let everything happen the way it would have if we weren't here."

With that, Amon walked into the dark abyss. Who took his place was the Lieutenant. His grin, draped with a fu Manchu, was anticipating the news he would give.

"Amon would like to have a list of every and any bender that is involved with the league, as well as every financial backer. So, we are gonna have you make that list right now. And, if I think you're lying," the Lieutenant warned, walking behind him, "then this is going to happen."

The electrified kali stick was jammed into the victim's side.

"Understand?" he asked.

Butakha had urinated all over himself.

"Good, you understand. And, to think, you get to see the revolution happen because you're not a bender," he rejoiced. "Just remember, you're still on Amon's shit list, so resistance is futile."

The night went on and on, the moon passing over the glass dome of the arena. Once the list was completed, the Lieutenant disappeared in the night. Butakha was left tied in his chair, having soiled himself more from interrogation.

"You made a morally weak man tell you what you wanted? You're a real stand up guy, huh?" defied Toza. "Did you threaten to tell his mommy of what he does if he didn't comply? That just shows the kind of man you are."

"Which is what, bender?" asked the Lieutenant. He spit on the floor.

"It means I am ready!"

Instantly, Toza whipped the spit off the floor and on his goggles. A swift jerk of his hands and the spit and frozen, making them useless. The Lieutenant spun in a circle with his electrified kali sticks, hoping to strike at Toza, or, at least, keep a safe distance while he removes his goggles. Once off, he looked around. It seemed as if he was the only one in the gym. He tried to push open the front entrance, but the doors were locked, and frozen over. He ran for the corner of the gym, he knew he wasn't alone.

"Come out, Toza," the Lieutenant called out. "It won't end well for you!"

A down pour of water drenches his immediate radius from the balcony above, turning into a wall of crystal clear ice.

"Sorry, kid, it's you that won't be able to stick it out!"

Toza went as fast as possible to the long end of the gym. If he could get to the tank of water, he would have a better chance. One of the best things that pro-bending ever taught him was the best offense was a good defense, and he can't have a good defense without water. As he ran, the charge of the kalis grew to the point of explosion. The balcony floor exploded with wood and electricity, and leaping out was an extremely irritated dog of a man. He charged without haste.

ZWAP! ZWAP! ZWAP ZWAP!

The sound of the kali sticks whipped in the air at Toza, buzzing like buzzard wasp. The old pro-bender still had the moves to keep up. DUCK. Another strike missing above his white haired head. DIP. He crouched to the ground and went for a punch to the gut. The attacker was amazed at the strength of the old man, as he quickly recovered off the balcony floor; and annoyed, as one of his kali sticks went flying off into the middle of the gym. This was Toza's open spot; it was now or never. He leapt off the side of the balcony, rolling down the netting, and landing in the middle of the floor on his feet, in a ball. His hands tightly gripped, knowing that he was in the fight for his life.

ZWAP!

DODGE. Quickly darting back, he landed between the staircases, as the Lieutenant was able to re-wield his missing kali stick. At a full sprint, he attacked without fear or hesitation. So did Toza. Barely a yard between the sparing two, a jet of water came barreling from the tank in the corner, as Toza get a right jab. His opponent went flying back. Stunned, he tried to get up, only to be knocked down by another jet of water, from his left. Toza was the "put up or shut up" kind of guy, and that's what he was doing: putting up. Toza pulled all the water in the tank to himself, covering his entire body, but the head. Back on his feet, the Lieutenant charged again, but weary. The waterbender crafted the water to blast sharp icicles, sending the attacker in a retreat, occasionally obliterating one into a cloud of snowy dust. Toza grew tall with the water, over ten feet high via the water around his legs turning into ice stilts. He knew the best ground to have was the high ground, and if he couldn't grab it, he would make it himself. But, it was too late.

The Lieutenant was tired and angry at his lengthy "visit", which should have been anything but long. He ran towards Toza, but quickly jolted to the side, catapulting himself off the springboard, and into the sky. Once he reached the balcony railing, he pushed off and roundhouse kicked him to the head, sending him flying to the back wall. Amon's right hand man landed in front of Toza, who kicked back with an icy foot that swung like a metronome. He missed, and took the opportunity to shatter his icy stilts with his kali sticks.

ZWAAP ZWAP!

Laying on his back, covered in ice and water, Toza moaned in agony. He could feel his old sport injuries attacking him at full force. The last thing he needed while being attacked was to have his own body fight him, too.

"That it, old man? Any last words?" the Lieutenant exhaustedly taunted.

He said nothing. All he did was look up at him in disgust, his hands clutched in a fierce grip. Water was slowly drawing to Toza from behind his attacker's back. He was always saying to have a secret back-up, even if it means a draw. He taught that to the Fire Ferrets, and hopefully they will never have to use it, like he will now.

"May the spirits condemn you for your bending ways!" he cried, as he whipped his kali sticks to hit Toza. Just as he was hit with the jolting pain of electricity, he grabbed the Lieutenant's foot. Electricity was flying wildly through them, on them, and around them.

BAM!

The charge of electricity blew the two apart. Toza, still on the floor from before, but his opponent cleared the entire length of the gym, was dazed. Toza fought to stand, but his body was cramping from past injuries. His opponent tried to muster what he could, realizing that the fight was a draw. He tried the door, which still was frozen shut. He attacked them with his kali sticks, but it seemed futile. He concentrated the blasts at the hinges of the doors, finally getting results. The ice began to crack with each blast of electricity. Before the final blow, the ice turned to a wall of water, and departed behind him, as if to rain sideways. He turned to meet his pressing problem.

Toza was in the traditional octopus form, a watery bubble around him with several watery limbs moving with absolute agility. The limbs shot out like a rocket, grabbing each of the Lieutenant's limbs, then freezing, leaving the man helpless like a fly in a web. A 360 degree turn created Toza's bubble into a water vortex, rising the aging pro-bender. Another turn led the Toza to land in the middle of the gym floor, and a tidal wave spinning around him with the force of a tornado. The fear in the man with a fu Manchu was growing, undoubtedly. The water grew brighter and then broke from its spinning vortex and flew at the man with as much force as Toza could muster.

The defeated Butakha led the way to the gym. The outer hallway of stone almost glimmered from the light that poured in from the open windows. Lin glanced out the second floor windows to make sure that her men were positioned around the arena and encompassing boardwalk. Boats were stationing themselves for the long haul. Everyone was working diligently fast, but she still felt uneasy.

Suddenly, a wave of water came crashing through the hallway entrance to the inner hallway and right out the window. The force was enough to break someone's arm. Lin ran to the window to see the water pouring into the salty waters below. As fast as the water came, it ceased.

"Quickly, get someone in the water now! It could be a diversion, but no chances will be taken!" she exclaimed.

One of her men ran in front of the group, shooting his metal cables around the windowsill. He leapt onto the opposing wall and propelled himself out the window, falling gracefully into the water. The rest of them followed the water trail back to the gym, which was left in shambles. Lying in the middle of the floor was Toza.

"Chief, hurray! He needs a doctor! He's definitely been in a fight!" shouted one officer.

"Butakha, what in the spirits is going on?!" Lin demanded.

"Why – I – I – I have no idea! Toza is a doddering old fool, who I should have fired a long time ago! All the fights he had must of messed with his brain. He's done this before, I know it! He probably doesn't know where he is!" Butakha's excuse didn't hold water for Lin.

"Men, I want this man protected at the hospital, until we know what happened here," she instructed. "I want him safe until I talk to him. Now go!"

Before the men could suitably help Toza, Lin had the overwhelming seismic feeling she had in the interrogation room with Lightning Bolt Zolt. She frantically looked around, but only officers. She couldn't let another citizen die in her charge. She carried to much for Republic City to let that happen again. Toza began to violently convulse, his eyes were bulging out of skull, his teeth grinding in pain. Lin leaps to Toza's side, and creating a metallic cube around them, hoping it would help.

It didn't.

_Either my team has been infiltrated_, she thought, _or there's an assassin on the loose_.

She took a deep, concentrated breath, and put her hands on Toza's chest. She could feel the minerals in his body, the iron in his blood. Perhaps it was enough to jump start his heart. She pumped his heart once. Twice. Thrice. Then she waited.

Nothing.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

"You're not going to die on me!"

Nothing. She couldn't stop now. A tear ran down her scarred cheek.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

Nothing.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

She couldn't believe it. In her desperation, her quick thinking saved an innocent man from an invisible death by a person should knew nothing about. Toza opened his eyes, weakly, at his savior.

Outside, the boardwalk had ambulances arriving, with metalbending police officers scattered everywhere. Three officers described what was going on, directing the team towards the front door of the arena. One officer held the door open as they rushed through. The doors closing behind them, the officer departed down the boardwalk, until he met with a woman, looking over the water.

"I need a raise," he commented to the beautiful woman, still looking over the water. He put his hands on the railing. "I'm already milking them for what it's worth, but I might as well try to get more, right?"

She placed her hand on top of his.

"Don't get to greedy, Nantego. We have a mission," the woman answered. "You're sweating, brother. It is unseemly, especially for an attractive officer like yourself. It's unfortunate that your uniform hides such a statue of a man like you. Your helmet makes your face look unhappy."

"You're right, Kunchen," he replied. His fingers danced as he bended the sweat off his forehead and dropped it in the salty waters below. "Let's go, I need to report back to Chief Beifong. You need to tell H.Q. everything is going swimmingly."

The sun was setting a shimmer array of reds, oranges, yellows, and gold. Such beauty can mask such evil.


End file.
